Soul Eater Halloween! (Lemon)
by PockyPandaChan
Summary: A SoMa oneshot. Good lemony goodness, just read! ;)


_**A/m: Happy Halloween! This story is rated M for mature. Wanna know why? Because it is filled with Lemony goodness. Anywho, enjoy the SoMa smut; and please review! I work hard on these stories.**_

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Soul Eater... Or any other characters from the manga/show.

"Really Maka? This so isn't cool," the weapon complained as he walked the short distance from his room to the living room of the small apartment he shared with his meister. Maka Albarn sat on the couch, a book in hand, and wearing a Tinkerbell costume. Hearing her weapon's gruff voice, the girl lifted her emerald gaze to him; and let out a laugh. Soul "Eater" Evans was dressed as Peter Pan, right down the green tights. He had also tried to comb his spiky white locks down, but it still stuck out around the green hat on his head.  
"Don't laugh at me," he snapped; his eye twitching in annoyance. "And aren't we a little too old to be Trick-Or-Treating?"  
"Oh, come on, Soul!" Maka replied and stood up. "Tsubaki bought the costumes, so don't complain to me. Do I look like I want to be Tinkerbell?" She huffed and looked down at the costume. The skimpy green dress showed more skin than she liked, especially since it was sleeveless. Add that with the body glitter, golden wings, and her hair tied into a bun. When she looked up at her weapon again, she noticed his crimson hues sliding lazily up her body. Warmth spread into her cheeks, and she gripped the book harder in her hand, prepared to Maka-chop him. But, he simply turned away without a word and started walking towards the door without a word. Maka was surprised at the disappointment that settled in her stomach. 'Stupid,' she thought as she moved to follow him. 'Not like I wanted him to notice or anything. He's my weapon, that's it.' Maybe if she told herself that enough, and continually denied her feelings for him, it'd become true.

Maka and Soul met the rest of their friends in front of the DWMA, and Maka studied their costumes, all of which Tsubaki had picked out. Death The Kidd was dressed up as a vampire, and both Patty and Liz were dressed as witches. Black*Star and Tsubaki both were dressed as ninjas, which wasn't far from the truth; really. Maka noticed with a frown that she was the only one dressed in something revealing. "Hey, Maka, looking hot!" Black*Star exclaimed loudly as the pair approached, which earned him a Maka-Chop. "Gomen, gomen!" He said afterwards, laying on a step and holding his head. "Whatever," The hot-tempered meister replied and turned towards Tsubaki. "Everyone ready?" she asked, and was rewarded with whoops and shouts from everyone. Everyone but Soul, that is.

Soul was silent the entire night, and although he collected candy with the rest of them; he never once said "Trick-Or-Treat." Their pillowcases were full by ten pm, and they decided to call it a night. Stopping in front of Soul and Maka's apartment, they said their good-byes; and even Soul waved before they split up.  
"Alright, Soul; what the Hell is wrong with you?" Maka confronted him once they were in the privacy of their apartment. Her anger was evident in her icy green glare, as well as the way she leaned against the front door. The weapon threw his hat onto the floor before plopping down on the couch, refusing to meet her eye. "You're what's wrong with me, Maka. How could you wear something like that out in public? Totally not cool!" He retorted. His words, however, surprised her. She was expecting him to complain more about the costume he had to wear, not insult her on hers. "Excuse me...?" She said, her voice trailing off. "There is nothing wrong with my costume, Soul. You're over-reacting."  
"Me? Over-reacting?" Soul scoffed and finally turned his crimson gaze to his meister. "Look at that thing!" He gestured to her dress before standing. "It barely covers you!" He walked quickly over to the blonde, and while his sudden anger surprised her; Maka stood her ground. Emerald met crimson as she spoke, her chin held high. "You didn't say anything about my costume earlier, so why now? Why do you even care, Soul?" It was harder for her to keep her voice steady, now that he was standing so close to him, but she managed to. Soul's palm hit the wooden door behind her, and he exhaled unsteadily. "Because..." He said slowly, his deep voice husky. "I thought if I didn't say anything, then the feeling would go away... The jealousy. But I was wrong."  
"Soul..." Maka trailed off as she looked up at him, her expression softening. Even after he had gotten hurt protecting her, he never looked as vulnerable as he did now. She opened her mouth to say something else, but his lips crushed into hers; making her forget what she was going to say anyways.  
The young meister never imagined her first kiss being so wild and reckless, though she did imagine it being with Soul. Her arms entwined around his neck, her fingers brushing the hair at the nape of his neck as she leaned up on her toes to kiss him back. Their lips slid over each other hungrily, and Soul's sharp teeth grazed her lower lip, causing her to gasp in slight pain. Soul wasted no time in pushing his tongue past her parted lips and exploring the warm cavern within. Not one to be dominated, Maka's tongue found his and pushed against it, and then the wet muscles were tangled in a dance for dominance. One hand moved to her hair, pulling it from it's bun so her long dirty blonde locks cascaded over her bare shoulders, while his other hand slid up her side.  
They broke the kiss and gulped in air; both panting slightly. "Maka..." Soul whispered as his face nuzzled her neck; his warm breath making her shiver. "I love you."  
"I know," she replied, her voice also hushed. "I love you too Soul." Her fingertips danced down his neck and across his shoulders before moving down his arms and back. She could feel him shudder under her touch, and smiled with pride. She made Soul Eater Evans, her weapon and a death scythe, shudder. Just with her touch. It made her wonder what other reactions she could get from him; and so she tilted her head to kiss his neck. Her lips on his tender skin felt like Heaven, and Soul growled lowly. "Damnit, Maka," he said, his voice laced with lust as he pulled her closer to him. His nimble fingers found the zipper at the back of her dress, and he unzipped it. The green fabric began to slip down her small frame, and Maka let him go; a deep blush settling over her cheeks as she tried to hold it up. They looked at each other, both of their iris's nearly black with desire; and the tights Soul was wearing did nothing to hide his growing member.  
"Maka, it's cool..." Soul said, his hand lifting to stroke her cheek as he tried to reassure her. "You're beautiful." He was rewarded with a sly smile before the meister moved under his arm and walked backwards to his bedroom. She knew he wanted her just as much, if not more, than she wanted him; and she was going to show him that the meister was in charge. She moved into his bedroom and shut the door all but a crack. A moment later, she threw the discarded dress out for him to see.  
Soul walked into the room as if in a daze, his crimson hues moving from the dress on the floor to the door before he steps inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. He goes to turn on the bedroom light, but her voice stops him. "Don't turn on the light, Soul!" She ordered, partly because she could, and partly because she was still feeling self-conscious. If she was expecting an argument, she didn't get one. Soul simply dropped his hand and turned to the bed, where she was sitting. Faint moonlight filtrated through the blinds, bathing her in it's pale light. She was still wearing underwear, but her torso was naked; and the weapon could see her small breasts clearly.  
Maka shivered in anticipation when he walked over to her, pushing her back against the mattress as his lips found hers. He straddled her as they kissed passionately, and she moaned against his lips when his slender fingers rubbed her nipple; the bud hardening instantly. She felt as if somebody had lit a fire within her, and that heat rested between her legs. Her small hands moved down his back until they reached the hem of his shirt, and she pulled it up as far as she could before they broke the kiss. Soul sat up slightly and removed the shirt before discarding it onto the floor. Emerald hues trailed slowly down his chest, and the scar that went from his collarbone to opposite hip was silvery in the moonlight. "See something you like~?" Soul asked teasingly, and Maka rolled her eyes as she touched the top of his scar. He shuddered again, and she heard a faint moan escape him as she traced the scar, her fingertips moving silkily down his chest and stomach. There was a time when she couldn't even look at that scar, little less touch it; but they both have grown since then.  
Soul leaned into her touch, and his breath hitched when she slowly moved her fingers over the tent in his tights, causing his member to ache with need. "Ma-ka~" He murmured and grabbed her wrist, moving it from his tights before lifting up. He had to remove the restrictive fabric, it was beginning to get painful. So he rolled them down before kicking them off, and his erect member was free. Maka looked at his manhood with curiosity, she had never seen one in person before, and moved her hand to touch it again; but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. She frowned at him and tried to pull free of his grasp, but he was too strong. He pinned her hands over her head and began to kiss down her neck and collarbone; and she was practically writhing under him when his lips brushed her left breast. He sucked gently on her nipple, eliciting a moan from her; then moved to shower her right breast with the same attention. Maka could feel the wetness between her legs grow as she panted and struggled under him, until he let her wrists go. By then, however, her body felt too numb with pleasure to do much else besides run through his white locks which were as soft as down feathers. His hands gently spread her thighs as his lips trailed down her stomach, and she jumped when his finger pressed against her core through the fabric of her underwear. "Soul," she said, trying to chastise him, but the name came out in a breathless moan which he saw as encouragement. He slipped his finger under her underwear and ran it up her silky wet folds before pressing the pad into the bundle of nerves. Maka's back arched upwards and she pulled his hair roughly, causing him to groan in pleasure. The meister's hands gripped his shoulders when he pushed one finger into her tight hole, a mixture of pain and desire coursing through her. "Stop... Teasing me..." She panted out between gritted teeth, and he removed his finger before moving to pull her underwear down. He then positioned himself so his member was aligned with her core, and slowly rubbed it against her folds as his eyes met hers. "You sure?" He asked as he stared down at her, his biggest fear being that he'd hurt her. Maka nodded and drew him close so she could kiss his lips tenderly. "Yes," she murmured. "Just be gentle."  
So, slowly, he plunged his member inside of her, feeling her hymen break. She let out a scream of pain and gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh; and he stopped to let her get used to the feeling. Her breath was unsteady, and sweat rolled down her brow as the pain began to ebb away. She knew he was forcing himself not to move, and finally she whispered, "Soul.. Move."  
Using that as his cue, he thrust his member the rest of the way inside of her, before pulling all but the head out, and then pushing in again. He moved at a slow pace and rubbed her breasts as he kissed her neck, trying to get her aroused again. It seemed to work, for soon she was wrapping her legs around his hips and moving with him, moaning in pleasure. "Faster, Soul!" She begged him, and he rested his hand on her hip for support as he thrust faster and harder into her. Her small breasts bounced with every movement, and all rational thought died as pleasure coursed throughout him. They moaned together, her voice high-pitched as his was deep and gruff. He knew he wasn't going to last long, but he tried to hold it in as his throbbing member was constantly plunged into her deep, tight well. His thumb rubbed against the bundle of nerves, trying to stimulate her even more. Her moans grew louder and louder, and her inner walls began to tighten around his member when she screamed, "Soul, I'm gonna-" she cut off as she orgasmed, black spots dancing around her vision as she tightened even more around him. Her orgasm pushed Soul over the edge, and he moaned her name as he shot his warm seed deep inside her before falling in a sweaty heap on top of her. They lay there, still entangled and panting, and Maka kissed the top of his head before whispering, "Happy Halloween, Soul."  
***

Tsubaki and Black*Star sat on the floor of their own apartment, devouring candy. "Do ya think it worked?" Black*Star asked over a mouthful of chocolate. "Oh, Black*Star, you need to be more observant." Tsubaki laughed and leaned over to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek. "Of course it worked. Soul's eyes were filled with jealousy the whole time."

_**Fin!**_


End file.
